An inverted pendulum type vehicle is known from JP 2011-63242. This vehicle comprises a vehicle body frame, a main wheel including a plurality of freely rotatable driven rollers combined into an annular arrangement such that the driven rollers are individually rotatable around the annular axial line or the tangential line of the annular axial line at the point where the particular driven roller is located, a pair of drive disks located on either side of the main wheel in a substantially coaxial relationship and each provided with a plurality of circumferentially arranged drive rollers so as to engage the driven rollers in a skewed relationship, and electric motors that are configured to drive the drive disks individually.